


crying sollux - fanart

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Art, Crying, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, Illustrations, Sollux Captor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Fanart of a crying Sollux.
Series: Fanart [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965001
Kudos: 2





	crying sollux - fanart

[](https://ibb.co/BrqZ02j)


End file.
